Izuku and Ochaco: A Christmas Miracle
by Slayer76
Summary: Izuku gets sick on Christmas eve. Who better to take care of him on Christmas Day than the girl that has had his back since day 1?


It was Christmas day in the Class 1-A dorms. The students had come down to eat breakfast together like they always did on Saturday mornings; it was Sato's turn to make breakfast which meant that it'd be something nice and sweet.

Unfortunately, a certain cinnamon roll was missing from his usual spot at the table this morning. Although, today the table was much more red and green than normal. Ochaco sleepily stumbled down the steps of the girl half of the dorm and immediately noticed this fact.

"Did one of you guys forget to wake Deku up for breakfast? Breakfast is too important for him to be sleeping in, I'll go get him," she mumbled before yawning into her hand.

Without waiting for a response, Ochaco walked back up the steps and headed towards the Male half of the dorms to find her best friend, completely ignoring the mistletoe hanging above the invisible boundary between genders.

She knocked on Izuku's door and waited for any response; Izuku being a light sleeper that could be awakened by any sound within 5 feet of him had become a common fact in the U.A. Dorms, so Ochaco fully expected him to wake up any second now.

"Go away."

That didn't sound like Izuku's voice, even through a door as thick as this. Ochaco could tell Izuku's voice apart from any of her classmates'.

Ochaco quietly opened the door and peered inside, finding Bakugo hunched over Deku's shirtless, sleeping form. She slowly entered the room and started tiptoeing towards them to figure out what's happening.

"Go away before I blast you again, Round-face," Bakugo stated.

Ochaco gasped, "How did you know it was me? I didn't say anything!"

"Shut up, he'll hear you, and only you would seek him out this early in the day, the guys would wait until noon and the other girls would wait until dinner," Bakugo replied without turning to look at her.

"So why are you here?" Ochaco questioned with a hint of protectiveness hidden behind her curious tone. She still doesn't trust him around Izuku.

"Deku and his mom have had weak immune systems for as long as I've known them, so my family took up this task. I care for Izuku whenever his shitty system fails to fight off a sickness, while my mom takes care of Aunt Inko," Bakugo explained.

"Wait, how did you do that while you and Izuku were fighting about him trying to be a Quirkless hero," Ochaco asked, it isn't like Izuku would be okay with letting his biggest bully tend to him.

"I tended to him while he was sleeping, and left him soup right before he woke up, he never knew that I was the person nursing him back to health," Katsuki responded before using a cold rag to wipe the sweat off of Izuku's forehead.

"So secretive," Ochaco commented, "Why not just tell him?"

"He'd get all sappy and annoying again, then I might have to blow him up," Bakugo replied without any hesitation. After a pause, Katsuki hands her a white face mask, "Mom and Dad are out of town, so I have to go check up on Aunt Inko today too. I trust that you'll be able to keep your 'Secret' crush alive until I get back."

Without waiting for a response, or paying attention to the new shade of red Ochaco's face had invented, Katsuki leaves the room.

Ochaco sighed before putting on the white face mask, she hadn't planned on playing doctor today but her Deku is counting on her.

She returned to Izuku's bedside after closing the door to the room. No point in getting the rest of the class sick.

Ochaco looks around at what Katsuki left behind: a water bottle, an empty bucket, a bucket full of ice cold water and a stack of rags, "Okay, so what to do first. He's still asleep, so he can't replenish the fluids he's losing. I guess I just have to make sure he doesn't overheat in his sleep."

As soon as Ochaco finished that thought, Bakugo sent her a text message. She pulled out her phone and quickly read the message, "Izuku needs his soup to be lukewarm, anything else will upset his stomach. It doesn't matter what he says or does, don't let him eat anything with meat or bread, it _will_ come back up again. Make sure you don't let him grab you in his sleep, he will pull you into bed. He's a strong little bastard."

A realization shoots through Ochaco's mind, "Wait, it's only 7 am. This means Bakugo has been here since…at least 1 am."

Snickering at the image of Bakugo sneaking through the dorm in the dark to get Izuku more water and rags, Ochaco began checking Deku's temperature with the back of her hand.

With flushed cheeks, Ochaco slowly rubbed her hand against Izuku's hot muscles. He wasn't bulky, but his muscles were still distinct and defined.

"I guess all that training has really paid off," Ochaco thought as a smile began to tug at her lips, "I'd love to have these arms wrapped aroun-"

Ochaco cut herself off mid-thought as her cheeks turned crimson, "You shouldn't be thinking like that. You're here for medical reasons, nothing more, it wouldn't look good if someone walked in and saw you groping a sleeping man's muscles.. Just focus on cooling him down."

Shaking her head to rid herself of her hormone-induced thoughts, Ochaco dipped a rag into the ice cold water and began the mentally exhausting task of wiping down Izuku's body.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

* * *

Ochaco slapped her cheeks with both hand and proceeded to start floating away, "Nope, can't do it!"

The last 10 minutes have been a mental battle of will vs suppressed hormones that Ochaco wished would pick a better time to show up than when she's tending to her half-naked crush. At least, she _hoped_ he's half naked, now would be a bad time to find out that Deku slept completely nude.

The resurgence of her hormones and that warm feeling in her chest has made it very hard to not bolt out of the room and scream into her pillow.

As Ochaco bumped into the door, the door was opened.

"Nononononono,!" Ochaco screamed in her mind as she was flung right above Izuku's bed.

Luckily for her, her All Might themed flag was hanging from the ceiling for her to hide behind.

"Not only is his fanboyishness cute it's also functional!" Ochaco thought as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Ochaco, are you in here?" Tsuyu yelled as she fully opened the door. Her eyes dart through the room, hoping to find her favorite classmate.

Her yelling was enough to startle Izuku into consciousness, which meant that the first thing Izuku saw when his eyes opened was Ochaco laying on the ceiling with a finger to her lips. He could also see the words behind those panicked eyes, "Don't say anything."

Izuku gripped his head as pain shot through it like a bullet, "Ugh, what does a guy have to do to get some sleep around here!"

"Sorry, ribbit," Tsuyu responded before closing the door and walking away at an above average speed. Mentally deciding that an Angry Midoriya was a scary sight.

* * *

Ochaco cut off her quirk and landed on her feet.

When Izuku tried to get up, revealing that he sleeps in a pair of black shorts instead of being naked, Ochaco pushed him back down.

"You're sick, you aren't supposed to be walking anywhere," Ochaco stated while shifting her weight onto the arm pinning him down. It's more for show than anything else. Sick or not, if he wanted to get her off of him, he would.

"I'm fine, don't waste a day on me." Izuku replied, his voice weak and raspy, as he forced himself to his feet, 'I can't let this stop me from training. I came to this school to prove to everyone that I can stand on my own two feet and be a hero."

Then he fell.

"I'm not wasting a day on you," Ochaco replied forcefully as she touched him to activate her quirk and remove his gravity.

As he started floating, his face began to turn green and a hand shot over his mouth.

Ochaco practically dove for the bucket and upon returning to a standing position, shoved it directly in front of Izuku's mouth. Once she felt Izuku grab it, she let it go and put her hands on his hips.

Not because she wanted to feel his muscles again, no that wasn't the reason at all. At least, that's what she told herself as she repositioned his gravity-defying body over his bed.

The smell of vomit not bothering her because of her Quirk's drawback. Instead of recoiling at the scent, Ochaco opened the water bottle and swapped it for the bucket.

"I'll always be at your side; so I'll be there to catch you when you fall," Ochaco whispered as she gently laid Izuku in his bed.

Izuku's face swapped its green tint for a cherry red one.

Ochaco's heart began hammering her chest, the realization that she practically confessed to her crush just hit her like a sledge hammer.

"And my Izuku's analytical abilities are scary good. He'll catch the hidden meaning for sure. Nonononoooooo," Ochaco mentally panicked, at this moments all she wanted for Christmas was the world to swallow her up and get her away from her bedside confession.

Just like she thought, Izuku caught the barely hidden meaning and was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. One thought on constant repeat, "She likes me too."

With flushed cheeks, Ochaco turned around to leave before Izuku could respond. Not willing to watch the revulsion flash across his face; she wasn't sure her heart could take it.

But before she could take more than a step away, Izuku's hand latched onto hers, "Don't go."

Reflexively, Ochaco looks back.

The raw emotion in his plea shocked Ochaco to the core. She wasn't startled enough to not notice the loneliness and fear in his eyes. Fear that she'd leave him alone, fear that she didn't mean what she said, and fear that she was going to run away and talk herself into denying the feelings that they share.

"I'd miss you."

Ochaco's desire to flee crumbled to atoms with these few, simple words.

* * *

"You need to eat something before you fall asleep again," Ochaco stated, "I'm sure that's why your headache isn't going away."

Izuku sighed, arguing with his new girlfriend won't solve anything, "Fine, let's try the soup."

* * *

Ochaco hummed a jaunty tune as she poured hot chicken noodle soup into a bowl and grabbed a fork.

She pulled down her face mask.

"Shoto, I need a favor!" Ochaco called out as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"I'm not cooling down your food!" He replied back, from wherever he was. Ochaco hadn't seen him, but the above average temperature in the area told her he was nearby. His Quirk had the side effect of making the air around him very warm.

"It's Izuku's food!"

"Give me a minute."

* * *

Ochaco and Shoto arrived at Izuku's door with chicken noodle soup that's perfectly balanced between hot and cold.

"Are you sure you don't need a face mask?" Ochaco asked.

"Yes, my Quirk makes my body a poor habitat for the bacteria that'd get a person sick. I'm the only person here who can't get sick, you're in more danger of getting sick with the face mask on than I'd be if I kissed Momo while she had the flu," Shoto deadpanned.

The fact that he actually did that goes unspoken.

After opening the door, Ochaco nearly skipped back to her spot next to Izuku's bed.

"What's Shoto doing here?" Izuku asked as he took the bowl of soup from Ochaco's hands.

"There's literally nobody else here, and I got bored," Shoto deadpanned before laying down in a corner with his phone.

"Makes sense," Izuku whispered while putting his head on his All Might themed pillow.

He rolled onto his side so that one hand can grab the fork and his shoulder can prop him up.

He reached to grab the fork, but as soon as he started lifting it, his hand started to violently shake. Then he dropped it and attempted to pick it back up.

"Let me," Ochaco whispered with a small smile on her face. He needed her help for once.

"I got it," Izuku mumbled as he finally managed to retrieve the fork.

Shoto started laughing at Izuku's shaky hands.

"Don't make me deck your halls!"

Shoto's jaw clamped shut.

Meanwhile, Ochaco had somehow removed the fork from Izuku's fingers and began feeding him.

* * *

The trio spent the next hour and a half like that, occasionally breaking the silence with short bursts of conversation.

With each bite of food, Izuku's headache lessened. Making Ochaco wonder if Izuku ate at all yesterday, she wouldn't know since he spent the entire day with Inko then came back to give her a gift. (A rare action figure of Thirteen, one sold in 1 location and it was sold out long before Ochaco could afford to splurge on one.) Izuku spent most of the year saving up for it.

In return, Ochaco gave him an All Might themed flag that she made by hand.

Before long, the sound of eating vanished completely and Izuku began feeling very sleepy.

"S-s-since I'm the reason you aren't out having fun this weekend, h-h-how about I take you out for some mochi when I'm feeling better?" Izuku asked.

"Stop that; I'm having fun just being with you. And I'd love to go get Mochi with you," Ochaco responded with a smile on her face. Even after becoming her boyfriend, Izuku still stuttered while asking her out on a date. Some people might find that annoying, but Ochaco thought it was cute.

It's so…him.

"Goodnight," Ochaco whispered as Izuku closed his eyes. She leaned forward and lowered her face mask to kiss Izuku's forehead.

"About time," Shoto thought to himself.

Class 1-A had been waiting for them to hookup for months. It was so obvious that they liked each other.

"I win the bet," Shoto mentally celebrated, "a Christmas miracle."


End file.
